Electrical systems for mobile platforms include electric machines, e.g., motors and accessory drive devices that receive electric power from energy storage devices and are controlled by signals originating from control modules and other control devices and logic circuits. One electric circuit is a starting system that includes an electric-powered starter motor that spins an internal combustion engine when activated with an ignition switch. A fault in a starting system may result in an engine non-start event.